<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Need To Talk... by Liz_87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571927">We Need To Talk...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87'>Liz_87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Casualty (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Duffy is forced to have an awkward conversation with Charlie. Series 2.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ouch!"</p><p>The squeal of her disgruntled patient snapped Duffy back to reality. "Oh..! I'm so sorry!" She babbled, trying to focus on the task at hand, rather than the dirty look the man she was treating was now giving her. Her hands shook slightly as she finished stitching and dressing his wound.</p><p>Her head was all over the place, still reeling from the bombshell that had exploded in her life just a few hours previously. Why was this happening to her? She could try and blame the alcohol but that wouldn't excuse the fact that she should have been more careful. She was a nurse for goodness sake, she should have known better!</p><p>She was so caught up in internally berating herself that she didn't see him in front of her until she crashed into him and he spoke.</p><p>"Earth to Duffy!" Charlie teased.</p><p>Duffy briefly closed her eyes and sighed. Just the person she didn't want to bump into right now!</p><p>"Sorry! I was just..." She attempted to move around him but he blocked her path.</p><p>"What's your hurry? It's a..." He stopped himself from saying the q-word. "There's no need to be rushing around." He finished instead, flashing her a cheeky grin.</p><p>Her eyes flicked up briefly to meet his gaze before she looked down at her feet. It was that look, combined with a large amount of alcohol, that had gotten her into this mess in the first place!</p><p>Noticing her odd reaction concern washed over Charlie. "What's wrong?" He asked, reaching out to touch her arm.</p><p>She flinched away from his touch which deepened his concern.</p><p>"What is it?" He asked, his tone betraying his worry.</p><p>"I... Erm..." She glanced around nervously. "Not here..."</p><p>"My office?" He suggested.</p><p>Duffy nodded, sighing again as she followed Charlie into his office.</p><p>Charlie lent against his desk watching Duffy as she closed the door and stood silently in front of him staring at the carpet. Several awkward minutes passed before Charlie broke the silence. "So are you going to explain why you've been walking round in a daze all shift?" He asked gently.</p><p>Duffy shifted awkwardly, her hands flitting between her pockets and behind her back before eventually settling for folding her arms across her chest. "We, erm... We need to talk Charlie..." She mumbled, still not looking up at him.</p><p>Charlie stayed silent allowing her to continue in her own time.</p><p>"I... I know we agreed not to bring it up again, that it was just a drunken mistake..." She continued after a pause. "But, well, recent developments have forced me to bring it up..." Her voice trailed off as she unfolded her arms and began fidgeting with her hands once more.</p><p>Charlie's eyes widened, his mind racing, a growing sense of deja vu settling over him. "Duffy..." He swallowed nervously. "Are you trying to tell me you're pregnant?"</p><p>Duffy's head shot up. "No!" She gasped. "At least I don't think I am..." She stammered slightly. She hadn't even considered that possibility.</p><p>The brief sense of relief that Charlie felt quickly evaporated. It wasn't that the idea of having a child with her horrified him, if he was honest he really liked her - she was beautiful and funny and kind... And even though he'd been very drunk at the time he could still recall how fantastic she was in bed. It was just that she'd been through so much recently and he didn't want to add to that. She was still so young...</p><p>His thoughts were broken as she spoke again.</p><p>"Its Peter..." She began.</p><p>"Peter?" Charlie questioned. Peter was the bloke Duffy had been seeing for the past few months. Personally Charlie thought he was pretentious and brash in his suits and fancy car but Duffy was apparently besotted with him. That was one of the reasons Charlie had backed off after their drunken night together - she was happy with Peter and Charlie didn't want to ruin that.</p><p>"Yeh, he found out..." She stumbled over her words as she started to cry.</p><p>"About us sleeping together?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"His ex called... He had to take a test..."</p><p>"A test?" Charlie was baffled. "I don't understand, what's this got to do with you and me?"</p><p>"He's HIV positive!" Duffy wailed.</p><p>"Oh... Oh!" Charlie's eyes widened. "Have... Have you taken a test..?" He asked tentatively.</p><p>Duffy shook her head, crying harder.</p><p>Any anger or fear he felt for himself immediately evaporated at her tears. "Oh Duffy..." He pulled her into a tight hug, stroking her back softly. "It'll be OK. You'll see. You were careful weren't you?"</p><p>"Not always." Duffy mumbled against Charlie's tear-soaked shirt.</p><p>The panicked feeling in his chest was back but he pushed it aside, he knew she needed him to be strong. "OK. You need to take a test Duf. For your own peace of mind if nothing else." He tilted her chin up to look at him. "Do you want me to come with you? I'll take a test at the same time. We can say there was an accident here. You don't have to tell them what really happened."</p><p>"You'd lie for me? But you could get in serious trouble..!"</p><p>"Let me worry about that." He smiled softly, stroking her cheek with his fingers.</p><p>Duffy blushed, her eyes cast down.</p><p>"Whatever happens I'm here for you. Remember that." He gently kissed her forehead. "I'll get the tests arranged for the morning. Do you want to go home? I can pick you up after my shift finishes." He offered kindly.</p><p>She shook her head. "I just want to keep busy. I'll be careful I promise!" She added, her panic rising again.</p><p>"Hey, hey, I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about you being so upset." He explained.</p><p>She looked up and gave him a watery and somewhat forced smile. "I'll be OK."</p><p>"OK, but the moment you're not you come find me. Promise?"</p><p>"Promise." Her smile this time was more genuine.</p><p>"Right, well, I'll leave you alone for a few minutes so you can fix your make up or whatever it is you girlies do." He chuckled lightly.</p><p>Duffy laughed, socking him gently on the upper arm. "Cheeky bugger!"</p><p>"That's more like it. You're even prettier when you smile." He blushed as he realised what he'd said.</p><p>She giggled nervously, a blush spreading to her cheeks too, aware that they were still stood dangerously close.</p><p>Their eyes locked. The intoxicating desire that bubbled just under the surface was still there drawing them in. Their lips met gently, the kiss short but full of meaning.</p><p>Charlie pulled away reluctantly. "It'll be OK." He whispered once more before quietly leaving her alone in the office.</p><p>Once the door was closed Duffy sunk into the chair with a sigh. Now she was even more confused, she'd expected him to be angry, to yell, but instead he'd been so caring and understanding. She just had to hope that he was right and that everything would turn out OK.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the shift finished Charlie had never been more grateful to make it through a night without a major incident to deal with. Try as he might to ignore it he couldn't help but be preoccupied by Duffy's unexpected bombshell.</p><p>He lent his hands on the sink and stared into the mirror. "You're an idiot!" He muttered at his reflection. Twice in just over a year his sexual indiscretions had come back to bite him on the arse, except this time the bite could be lethal.</p><p>He sighed, splashed some water on his face and rubbed his eyes. He laughed bitterly at the thought that the worst thing he'd imagined she'd say when she'd told him that they needed to talk was that he'd knocked her up. In all honesty that would have been a whole lot easier to deal with compared to the possible fate that hung over both of them now.</p><p>Letting out another sigh he dried his face and headed off to gather his stuff and meet Duffy outside.</p><p>As he walked up to his car he was grateful he no longer drove the rather inconspicuous yellow beetle he'd previously owned.</p><p>"Hi." He smiled weakly at her.</p><p>"Hi." She mumbled, fiddling with the cuff of her denim jacket.</p><p>"Jump in." Charlie opened the car door for her before heading round to the driver's seat. The silence was awkward as they both settled into their seats and he placed the key in the ignition. "At least this one starts..!" He joked, attempting, and failing, to alliviate some of the tension. He cleared his throat as she continued to stare expressionless at the dashboard. "Well, um, it's not too far to the clinic." He added lamely as he drove off.</p><p>Not a word was spoken by either during the short car journey. Charlie parked up and saw Duffy make no move towards getting out of the car.</p><p>"We're here." He told her. Still nothing. "Duf?" He nudged her arm gently causing her to jump, a loud squeal escaping her. </p><p>"We're here." Charlie repeated gently. "I didn't mean to scare you."</p><p>"I'm fine." She mumbled, climbing out of the car, glancing around nervously.</p><p>"They're expecting us." Charlie explained.</p><p>Once inside they filled out the forms and sat waiting to be called in. Duffy still had barely spoken.</p><p>"It'll be OK." Charlie reassured her softly again as they were both called into separate offices.</p><p>Charlie's test was over quickly and he left the office after being told the results would take two weeks - something he already knew - and waited for Duffy to appear.</p><p>The minutes ticked by and he was starting to become concerned. What was taking her so long?</p><p>She briefly looked up as she finally left the office. "You didn't have to wait." She told him.</p><p>"I said I'd drive you home remember?" He replied. "Everything go OK? You were in there for quite a while..."</p><p>"They ran a pregnancy test." She explained, once more avoiding his gaze.</p><p>"Ah..."</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm not pregnant."</p><p>"Oh that's good! I mean, it's good for you... Not that I'm glad that you're not... Well I am but... I think I'm just gunna shut up now..." He babbled as they walked into the carpark.</p><p>Duffy turned to finally look at him properly, her eyebrow raised as she fought to contain a laugh at his awkwardness. "Its ok, I'm pleased I'm not too. Nothing personal but I am no way ready for a baby right now."</p><p>"I would have supported you." Charlie mumbled.</p><p>Duffy's smile was genuine for the first time since Peter had dropped his bombshell the previous day. "I know you would have. It means a lot."</p><p>He smiled softly back at her. "Let's get you home, you must be exhausted."</p><p>"Thanks for everything today Charlie."</p><p>"Its ok. That's what friends are for."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie glanced anxiously over at his in-tray for the third time in as many minutes as he sat in his office attempting to catch up on some paperwork. On top of the various memos and other supposedly important issues deemed to be requiring his urgent attention was two brown envelopes. One had his name printed on it, the other Duffy's.</p><p>The last two weeks had been stressful as they'd both attempted to carry on as normal. She'd been increasingly distant with him which hurt more than he'd expected.</p><p>Heaving another sigh Charlie got up from his desk and poked his head out the door, asking Susie to tell Duffy to come to his office when she next saw her. That done, he went back to attempting to focus on his paperwork.</p><p>About half an hour later he heard the door open behind him. "Its considered polite to knock..!" He grumbled without looking up.</p><p>"You summoned me.?!" Duffy retorted sarcastically, ignoring his rebuke.</p><p>"Oh, um, I didn't mean it to sound like a summons..." Charlie sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as an awkward silence fell over them.</p><p>"Was there a reason you asked to see me?" Duffy asked after several moments of standing waiting for him to speak further.</p><p>"Ah, yes... These came." Charlie held up the envelopes.</p><p>"Oh..." Duffy replied as she nervously took hers from him. She looked down at the envelope. It looked so innocuous, a plain brown envelope with Miss L Duffin printed on the front. There was no indication of the fact that contained within was the news that could irreversibly alter the trajectory of her life and career forever.</p><p>"Look, I know we said we'd open them together but I totally understand if you'd rather do it on your own."</p><p>"No, let's just get this over with shall we?"</p><p>The only noise in the room was the sound of the envelopes being torn open and the letters unfolded.</p><p>Charlie breathed a silent sigh of relief as he read the word 'negative' in bold type on the page. The feeling was shortlived however as he looked up to see that Duffy had burst into tears, the letter shaking in her hands. "Oh Duffy... Hey, come here..." He pulled her into his arms.</p><p>Though panicked by what her letter may say Charlie pushed that aside and focused on trying to calm Duffy's tears, a task that took several minutes. Eventually she looked up at him. He brushed his thumbs over her tearstained cheeks. "What did you letter say?" He asked softly.</p><p>"Its negative. I don't have the virus."</p><p>"Then why the tears?" Charlie asked, somewhat bemused.</p><p>"You can be such an idiot sometimes Charlie Fairhead!" Duffy retorted with a small smile.</p><p>"Thanks!" He chuckled, pulling her back into another hug. "You had me really scared there for a moment." He admitted.</p><p>She moved her head and caught his eye. "It scared you that I might be ill?" The idea seemed alien to her.</p><p>"Of course it scared me! I really care about you."</p><p>Duffy blushed, seeing the truth of his words in Charlie's eyes. "I... I should get back to work." She stammered slightly, pulling away from his embrace. "Can we keep this just between us?"</p><p>"Of course we can." Charlie promised. "One last thing before you go..?"</p><p>"What's that?" She asked, her palm resting on the door handle.</p><p>He stepped towards her and kissed her softly. "I really am glad that you're OK." He whispered.</p><p>"So am I." She replied before leaving him alone in his office once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>